I'm Falling But in Love?
by NSMforever
Summary: I witnessed Lily tilt her head in confusion as to why I was frantically swimming towards her. She turned her head slowly, I was close enough to see her eyes widen in fear as the wave crashes down on her. If you have questions for the characters of this story leave a comment and I'll put it at the bottom of the next chapter. Kidd x OC and Law x OC Warning foul language and smut.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This is a story I wrote with blackfirefox987 and this chapter is just of the girls falling into the One Piece world. The story will have a lot of detail due to the two not really knowing anything about One Piece to begin with.)**

_I hate mornings, hate them with a passion. If I could murder anytime during the day it'd be the morning. I'm not even sure why I was dragged out here so fucking early. Dude the sun's not even awake yet. For fuck sake's if the sky ain't awake I don't wanna be._

"Trap." Some girl yelled out from the ocean. _Lily you cunt monkey, I'mma fucking kill you_

"What do you want now?" I whined, tossing my head back with my eyes scrunched shut.

"Come surfing with me." She called back as she positioned herself on her board. I shook my head and glared at her blurry figure while she bobbed against the waves.

"You dragged me all the way out here at like four something in the morning just too fucking surf." I growled, picking up one of our towels and throwing it as if it would actually hit her.

_Lily's my baby sister, well not really my baby sister she's only three hours younger than me. Lily and I are identical twins. Although, I don't really see how we are related. Who the fuck wants to wake up at this god awful hour and in the middle of winter no less!? _

"Trap!" I heard her yell out once more and I groaned.

_She's not gonna leave me alone until I go out there. Well might as well, the waves look good anyways. _I stood from the icy cold sand, stripping out of my winter coat and sweat pants into a dark blue bikini top and black swim trunks. With a sigh I grabbed my black standard surfboard, smiling softly at the giant pink Hibiscus printed in the middle of it. Starting off in a small jog I ran towards where the dark colored water meets the white sandy beach.

_Shit shit shit! Why is the water so fucking cold?!_ I looked up to tell Lily she's crazy and that we need to leave, but my words caught in my throat. A huge black wall slowly crept towards Lily while she sat on her board unaware of the danger approaching from behind. I couldn't get a word out so I dove into the icy water with my board under my belly, smacking it against the water. I paddled as hard as I could to her. She was yelling something but I couldn't hear with the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I witnessed Lily tilt her head in confusion as to why I was frantically swimming towards her. She turned her head slowly, I was close enough to see her eyes widen in fear as the wave crashed down on her. I froze, automatically sitting up on my board. My eyes furiously shifted, searching the darkness for any sign that she was okay. I spotted her board floating on top of the water a few feet away from me and I dove off my board into the icy depths.

As the frigid water eloped my body my eyes shot open, stinging from the salt. I began searching for her red flaming hair. It didn't take me long to spot her red hair, as I tried to swim towards her, my body feels as if the energy has been drained and my vision starts to blur. I noticed the world started to spin before darkness consumed my consciousness. The last thought was the names of me and my sister.

Venus Trapp and Lily Anne Carter.


	2. Beginning of a new adventure?

In Sabaody Archipelago Grove 12, the locals moved to the side of the street with their heads down, not looking at the intimidating people coming towards them. A mother quickly grabbed her child by the hand and pulled her daughter aside. Only to have the girl drop her doll right in their path. It wasn't the celestial dragons who normally terrorized the land, but a new threat. Although pirates were a normal sight amongst the groves, but seeing two of the eleven Supernovas is freighting. The captain was the most feared among the crew, his gravity defying vibrant red hair held up by his goggles stuck out the most but it was his dark sinister aura that the citizens shied away from. Black enveloped amber eyes locked on to the small toy figure before his black boots. Dark violet painted lips pursed into a thin line as he bent down to pick up the doll. Standing up, he looked at the small golden haired doll wearing a light blue dress.

"Killer, the doll looks exactly like you." The captain smirked, his deep voice seeming to echo in the dead silent street.

He tossed it over his shoulder to Killer, who quickly whipped out his blades completely shredding the child's doll. The rest of the crew laughed at what their captain had said not even feeling sorry for the poor girl. Right as the captain begun to take a step, a loud ear piercing scream echoed from above him. The captain looked up with a raised nonexistent brow. Suddenly, his vision became black and they both fell backwards on to the dirt road below. His crew gasped as they weren't exactly sure what happened. Killer glanced down and was the first to react about the girl sitting on his captain's face. As he goes to respond to threat of his captain, a loud thunk reverberated through his white and blue striped mask as his world turned black. The rest of the crew stood around dumb as their captain and first mate lay unconscious on the ground, one by a girl and the other by a white and blue striped board.

The captain groaned as he started to come to, the sound muffled by the dazed girl's ass. He sat up and shoved her off, sending her into his lap. As he was about to yell 'what the fuck' the girl got out of her dazed state and shoved her hand onto his face, slamming his head back against the ground as she climbed over his upper body.

"Fuck, my board!" She screamed, rushing over to the board that lay next to his still unconscious first mate.

The captain shot up, quickly stalked towards the girl as she checked out her board, making sure that it wasn't damaged from the impact. His crew, having noticed their captain's livid state, backed away from the unsuspecting girl. His face dark red was flush with fury as his harsh amber eyes locked on her form. The girl froze as his shadow loomed over her, she slowly tilted her head back.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked with a slight attitude. The man's eye twitched at her tone and his lips drew up in a snarl.

"Can you help me?" he muttered, his gaze darkened as he glared down at her. "Can you fucking help me?! You fucking landed on my face and knocked me down to the ground not once but fucking twice! You stupid fucking cunt, I'll fucking kill you!" As he yelled the girl just stared at him with a raised brow.

"Your profanity is not very flattering. If you wish to find someone to settle down with I suggest not cussing them out when you first meet." She said, flatly. The girl showed no fear or knowledge of who he was. His hand twitched while he continued to glare at her.

"You little bitch, how dare you talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am?!" he growled, grabbing her by the neck and hoisting her up from the ground. His crew smirked, waiting for their captain to kill the 'stupid hoe.'

"I'm sorry, I have no knowledge of a clown face like yours. Especially one with such shitty makeup, you look like one of those clowns you see in haunted houses." She spoke, meeting his glare with one of her own. Her throat was starting to hurt from his grip and was getting annoyed with him which wasn't helping the situation at all.

"I'm Eustass fucking 'Captain' Kidd." He spat, tightening his grip.

"Okay, I should care why? Also, can you put me down I have to check on my board?" She coughed out. However, to his crew's surprise, Kidd began to laugh as he released his grip on her and she dropped to the dirt ground.

"Ouch, that fucking hurt." She groaned, rubbing her ass and was going to grab her board.

She was about to walk away only to be lifted up once more and thrown over Kidd's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Killer slowly lifted himself from the ground, having finally woken up from being knocked out.

"Killer grab the board and let's head out." Kidd ordered, walking away.

Killer looked down at the board then back at the girl his captain was lugging around. He shook his head out of confusion, not sure exactly what occurred while he was passed out. The locals watched the crew walk away from sight, they all breathed a sigh of relief and went about their business.

"Captain, may I go back to the ship?" Killer asked, trying to fight the forming migraine. He wasn't sure whether it was from his captain or the impact he took from the board hitting him.

"Go ahead, just be quick and hurry back to the auction house." Kidd replied gruffly, not even bothering to look back at Killer. As the two men talked, the girl kicked and screamed at Kidd trying to get him to put her down.

"Shut the fuck up. Your screaming is giving me a headache, short shit." He grumbled, smacking her ass. "How the fuck did this small ass knock me down?"

"You son of a bitch, put me down so I can rip that ugly makeup covered face off." She growled, punching his coat covered back repeatedly. You could hear her cuss out the captain all the way to grove 1.

_**Scene change**_

Hidden away in a dark corner of the cell in the Auction house sat a young woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Black cat ears twitched at each little noise they picked up as the girl kept looking everywhere. Next to her was a giant fish bowl and in it was a green haired mermaid with a pink tail and an adorable crop top. Guards passed by every few minutes bringing out the slaves and getting them ready for auctioning. While watching and listening for anything that might harm the two of them, the girl slowly reached up to her short black hair and pulled out a bobby pin. Once the guards passed she easily picked at the lock on her wrists. With a smirk she began tinkering with the metal collar around her neck. The other people in the cells beside her reeked of fear and sweat, the smells all blended together and burned her nose. She felt guilty for leaving the rest of the captives behind, seeing as they'd all be sold while she and the mermaid would escape safely. Across from their across from their damp cold cell sat a giant and an old man. These two were the first to catch her eye when she first arrived within her demise.

The old man confused her, she could understand why a giant would be sold but not an old man. This elder, who most likely wouldn't be able to work the fields or be of any sexual interest. His long grayish white hair matched his funny beard. He had round glasses perched on his nose, behind them was an old scar over his right eye. He seemed to be drinking some kind of alcohol out of a flask of sorts.

_I wonder if he meant for his beard to come out looking like an upside down skull. _The black haired woman thought tilting her head slightly. Dark eyes met her gaze and a shiver ran down her spin. Black ears flattened against her head as she tried her hardest to hide from the old man's sharp gaze as if they pierced through her soul. A strangely dressed man stepped in front of the cell door. He wore a long purple coat with a light pink scarf and an ugly yellow hat that had a flower pattern, complete with horrendous star-shaped sunglasses.

"Grab the mermaid and the cat girl." He ordered the two guards that looked like clowns standing next to him. As one of them reached for the dark haired girl she growled and swung her leg out kicking him in the ribs. Someone yelled for back up as the boss man smirked down at her. More guards showed up to restrain the feisty cat woman and carry her out to the stage. Bright lights temporarily blinded her as they finally stepped out.

"Our next items are extremely rare indeed." The boss person said into a microphone. The crowd cheered excitedly as a spotlight lit up from behind the curtains to show the silhouette of a young mermaid and a neko.

_**Scene change**_

Kidd kicked open the doors leading into the auction house. He removed the girl from his shoulder and leaned against the wall next to the door. Killer soon followed through the entrance. He watched as the girl gripped his captain's jacket, pulling him down to her level.

"You're late." Kidd said to Killer.

She opened her mouth to yell but stopped when cheers erupted behind her. Slowly, the girl turned and faced the now lit up stage. Her gaze locked onto the shapes of two people chained up. Kidd smirked at the now calm girl, she had finally figured out how to shut up. His gaze caught the sight of a white and brown fuzzy spotted hat. As if the man wearing the hat could sense his staring, he slowly turned to face Kidd and flipped him off. The movement pissed Kidd off as he turned to Killer.

"We're bad people but at least we admit it." Kidd frowned.

He watched as the owner of the house threw out his left arm, showing everyone what would be sold as the red curtains lifted from the stage. The girl before him brought her hands to her head and gripped her hair. Her eyes widened comically and she begun freaking out. _Shit what is Venus doing on that stage?_

Although Kidd had a grin on his face, through his amusement he was actually confused as to why she was pacing and flipping her shit. Her head snapped up at the sound of a monotone voice calling out '300,000,000 bellies for the cat girl'. The crowd went silent as none wanted to go against his bid. The weird man, as earlier introduced as Disco, shouted 'Going once, going twice, SOLD TO TRAFALGAR LAW, CAPTAIN OF THE HEART PIRATES!' but the only thing she heard was her internal screaming that she just lost her sister. His name rang through her ears and his impending death would soon follow suit. As they were prepping the recently bought slave to get off stage, she called out to Disco causing him to walk over. She says loud enough that the mic picks up her voice.

"You're locks are very simple to pick." She smirked up at him. Extending her arms, the cuffs suddenly fall to the floor with a loud thunk. She sees Disco's eyes widen right before she pounces, he didn't have time to react before her fist slammed into his nose and sent him falling backwards onto the floor.

The other girl quickly sighed with relief to see Venus out of the restraints. It didn't last for long as a giant crash came from the ceiling. A dark haired boy wearing a blue vest and red jean shorts, jumped down from the flying fish thing that he used to crash into the building with. He looked around the room at all the people gathered near him, his gaze locked onto the stage where the fish tank still sat and a neko stood, blood dripping from her hand. He smiled when he saw the neko.

"Oi, Venus did you come to save Camie too?!" He yelled beginning to walk down the stairs towards the stage. Venus face palmed and shook her head before replying to him.

"I got captured too, baka!" She growled, glaring at him. Hachi, a friend of Camie's who also wished to save her, went to grab the boy to try stop him from causing a scene. However, one arm wasn't enough to slow the boy down, he had to use the other five as well. Suddenly a woman in the crowd screamed 'monster!'. A short ugly stubby man with snot running out of his nose, head cover by a glass bubble, pulled out a gun and from a couple stairs above shot right into Hachi's chest. After Hachi collapsed down the stairs the boy rushed to his side, only to turn around and face the disgusting man as he jumped up and down cheering about how he caught a fishman and that it'd be his without a price. Hachi caught the boy by his arm and leg telling him to stop and that he just wished to help him and his crew. The boy turned to place Hachi's hands back down. The snot covered man then brought his gun up to shoot at Hachi again. The boy threw his body over the injured fishman.

"What's with the look" the pig asked with a snarl

The boy, Strawhat as Hachi called him, proceeded up the stairs. His arm tense as he brought it back, slamming it against the glass bubble making the fat man fly. He went through several rows of seats. Venus flinched at the impact. Within the corner of her eye she saw the ugly dude's sister start to climb a ladder and point a gun at Camie.

She acted before she could think, running towards them. Venus jumped mid air and spun into a roundhouse kick. The ugly hag went flying off of the ladder and skidded across the stage unconscious. All of a sudden guards came from behind the stage and started fighting with the Strawhats. While the fight commenced, Venus's cat ears pick up the sound of soft footsteps behind the back wall of the stage. A sudden blast of pressure knocked out the guards, an explosion came from the source of the power, the giant and old man came out of the hole followed by the rest of the slaves from the cages.

"You were only here for the money, huh old man?" the Giant spoke to the silver haired elder.

The old man chuckled "Well if it isn't Eustass 'Captain' Kidd and Trafalgar Law. Oh, Monkey D. Luffy, you're here too. I have been waiting to meet you."

Luffy just stared confused at the drinking man on stage.

"Luffy, we need to leave before the marines come." The orange haired woman called out.

"They are already here Cat bulgur-ya." The man who bought Venus replied uninterested in what was going on. He was more interested in the neko still on stage.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked confused, picking his nose. A raven haired woman informed her captain of the other two crews within the building.

"IS THAT A POLAR BEAR!?" Luffy screamed his question, while pointing at the white bear in a orange jumpsuit.

"WHAT!?" Venus's head shot up. She squealed happily as she jumped off the stage. Landing gracefully, she sprinted up the stairs and proceeded to shove Luffy out of the way, leaping up and over seats only to tackle the ball of depressed white fur to the seating area behind them.

"Aw, you're just the cutest thing I've ever seen! I'mma keeps you!" She purred, rubbing her head against his cheek. Luffy stood above the girl, pouting at her reaction to the bear.

"Venus, why'd you push me?" He whined to her. Venus lifted her head and opened her mouth.

Kidd stepped forward interrupting her reply, talking about dealing with the marines himself. Which caught Luffy's and Law's attention, they all step forward and headed to the entrance of the Auction house while arguing the whole way. The flame haired girl rolled her eyes at the testosterone levels.

"I didn't know a captain's ego could get even bigger." She muttered under her breath. Venus's black ears picked up the sound of her sister's voice and she begun to beam with happiness. With a slight jump she quickly spun around, meeting the gaze of her twin. Her sister smiled and put a finger to her lips, telling her to stay quiet. Venus smirked and nodded her head before walking up the steps and following the three crews out the door. Killer grabbed a hold of the fire haired girl's arm and dragged her with him. As they walked outside the crews stood at the top of the steps, watching the backs of their captains as the three of them face off thousands of marines.

Luffy stood there in a chibified form as the other two looked at him strangely. Kidd, whose position was closest, glares and says something crude to the rubber boy. As he stood there metal objects gathered in the air around him, seeming to just hover. Law sighed as he tossed a marine's head up and down in one tattooed hand, his long unsheathed blade in the other.

Venus practically skipped down the stairs, but silently walked once her feet touched the grass. She smirked and walked up behind Kidd, humming an annoying song. It sounded similar to 'A song that never ends'. The metal objects faltered towards the ground, he quickly turned his head to look at the black haired neko. He glared sharply at her while she just snickered, not in the least bit scared of him.

"Kitten-ya, go back over to Bepo." Law ordered, glancing at her. She was about to snap back but Law's hat caught her eye. An evil smile spread across her whole face, any wider and it would split her head in half. She starts to step back towards the crews on the stairs.

"Okie Dokie Cutie-chan!" Venus purrs. Law spared her one last glance before he turned his full attention to the marines in front of him. She slowly starts to step directly out of his peripheral vision, when he activates his Devil Fruit powers. A light blue half sphere wrapped around the focused man like a giant bubble, his position dead center of the dome film. Venus is six feet away from his spot on the field, when he swung his blade and quickly sliced up everything within the blue boundary. Human parts start flying in a circle, the wrong parts of different men snap together as if they were meant to be there. Venus stands there in awe of the mingled bodies, one floats to close for comfort she instinctively punch the once called human. A head from the other side of the dome yells out in pain from the impact. Venus lights up as she quickly comes up to Law.

"OMG! How can you do this? How are they still alive? Can I punch them? If I poisoned them would their whole body die or just that part? Can they feel everything? MHMHUM." She starts to question only to have him place his tanned hand over her mouth.

"I told you to get out of here, Kitten-ya." Law hissed at her. "Bepo!" he yelled for his first mate.

"Take her away from here." The captain ordered.

A few feet away from the mad slave owner, Killer still had a hold of the flame-head next to him. She's slowly shaking her head at what seems to be the neko's antics, but he didn't have time to ponder why, some low ranking marines got past the three crazy captains' defenses, he would think about it later. He let go of her arms and swiftly pulled out his spinning blades. Taking care of the marines with ease, he joined the fight among the rest of the crews. Bepo had just dropped Venus off by the stairs where she was pouting. The fire-haired girl quickly goes to her and pulls her aside.

"Fuck Venus what the hell were you doing up there? And what's with the ears?" the girl asked in a hushed voice, bringing her sister into a hug.

"Sorry to scare you like that Lil, but we don't have time to talk right now. Lets meet up later, Kay?" Venus doesn't even give Lily time to reply as the other girl ran off to join what's left of the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>NSMforever: <strong>Heh, Kidd gets knocked out.

**Kidd: **You little!

**NSMforever: **When Kidd throws Lily over his shoulder he's placing her beside the spikes on his coat.

**Kidd: **Oi! Don't ignore me runt!

**Blackfirefox987: **We don't own One Piece or the characters.

**Law: **I find this extremely entertaining. Eustass-ya you should really learn not to just stare at something that is falling towards you.

**Kidd:** I should just kill you all... -grumbles-


	3. Separated for Good?

Lily ran back to the field where tons of dead, mangled, and knocked out marines lay. Kidd suddenly grabbed the girls arm, surprising her, if his hold wasn't so tight she would have jumped.

"Shit there you are! You weren't trying to run away were you?" The tall man asked her with a glare before he started to drag her away once again.

"I don't have anything to run away from. Clowns don't scare me," She looked him up and down the best she could while stumbling to keep up with his long strides. "Not even the super ugly ones." She finished her sentence. The red-haired man's grip got tighter and he turned to her.

"Watch what you say wrench!" He says glaring at her unimpressed face. She was about to give a coy remark when a funny dressed man came up to them. The man's outfit had a punk like style but most of it was made out of leather, '_That looks like something you would find from the BDSM community.'_

"Captain . . ." _Ha that explains the lack of fashion sense. _". . . there are more marines coming, and Admiral Kizaru has arrived on the island" Kidd started to curse up a storm, changing his grip to her waist, he flung the girl back onto his shoulder telling the present crew members to get back to the ship.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" Lily screeched in his ear as loud as she could. Kidd actually listened this time but only to save his ear from bleeding. Literally throwing her on the hard ground, the crash forced the air out of her lungs as she bounced. Lying to her side to help get oxygen back into her respiratory system, Kidd ordered someone to gag 'the loud bitch' as he kindly put it and make sure she doesn't get away. She was then lifted from the ground for what it seemed to be like the hundredth time that day, but couldn't get enough air to say something. The pirate carried the flame-haired girl bridal style, her gaze lifted to her current ride. The first thing that came to mind was;_ damn he tall. _His style wasn't much better than the last guy. His chest was covered in fishnets and some weird leather straps, a necklace that looked like small axes, and his head was covered in what could only be described as a batman-like hat. The sides came to just below his chin while the top had long pointy antennas sticking up.

The Kidd pirates destroyed the bridges they crossed, in hope of slowing the marines down while trying to get back to the ship as fast as they could. They reach an open field, Lily turned her head to see why they were forced to stop, a giant man stood in their path. His long sleeve black shirt had some kind of target crosshair on it, along with white pants with brown spots with a matching square-ish hat but it had round ears on the top. He almost looked like a bear, especially with the paw prints lining the hem of his shirt. Lily stared up in surprise, _'Why did the dumb brute stop? I would expect him to just rush towards the large man with that cocky attitude of his. Who was this giant man that could make Red stop in his path?' _Lily questioned herself. After removing the gag she started to talk to her carrier.

"Can you put me down now? I can run on my own." Lily asked while looking up at the weirdly dressed man.

"Sorry Sweetie can't let you go, captain's order." He replied with a shrug. The flaming haired girl just pouted in his arms causing the tall man to chuckle. "Just be happy he hasn't killed ya." He added with a small grin.

"Ya ya whatever, if I throw up you can blame him than." She grumbled, however she couldn't help but admire his loyalty to what the red haired thug had ordered him to do. _'I guess he is their captain, but where are we? 'Cause I definitely don't remember this place being in our geography class?'_ A blast knocked the girl out of her thoughts. The man started to run off to the side, away from the rest of the group. _'Is he retreating? Leaving the rest to fight? He doesn't seem the type_._'_ Once again she was brought out of her mussing when he sat her down on the ground under some giant roots.

"You must stay here, you understand Sweetie? That guy could kill you or worse the captain would murder me if you got away." He asked pleadingly as another loud boom sounded for the battle ground. The man looked back at the fight and stood to full height, sending her one more glance, he ran into the altercation with some pole that looked like Poseidon's Trident. She sat watching the fight from the safety of the roots. A white object caught the corner of her eye, she turned partly to see what it was. It was a round object that sat a couple feet to the right of her foot, nestled between some roots and half way under a pile of dirt.

Lily fully turned away from the battle and started reaching for the item, she had to lie down on her belly to actually get to the dirt covered object. Pulling it out of pile, she inspected it closely. It was completely rounded and white, but the abnormal part where the light blue swirls covering the whole thing. The stem was the only thing straight about the object, it looked like some kind of fruit. Suddenly the girl's stomach let out of a loud growl. _'Shit they probably heard that from the field. I haven't eaten all day, well between the surfing and getting carried around this crazy place there hasn't been time to eat'._ Lily looked at the fruit with speculation before taking a big bite out of it. She gagged at the taste but didn't spit it out, harshly swallowing she cringed as it went down. Her brain said it wasn't a good idea to eat the rotten tasting fruit but her stomach quickly won out and she finished the fruit in hand. Lily wasn't sure whether her stomach was complaining about the lack of food or the awful tasting piece of shit she just ate. Whatever it was she needs to get out of this spot, she turns to leave only to hear a great crash coming from the war zone, she quickly gets out of her hiding spot and looks around. The giant man is now on the ground while Kidd and Law argue who killed him. In the distance Lily saw a bloody Venus, she noticed the off white wrapping around her shoulder and talking with some man wearing ugly beige jumpsuit. The hot-headed captain spotted her standing there and ends his conversation with Trafalgar, this catches everyone's attention. As the man stalks over, he starts tugging on something around his wrist, the short women won't show it but she's kind of scared about what he will do next. She is sure as hell that he will not be picking her back up though. He's now standing directly in front of her, Kidd grabs her wrist but not like before his grip soft as he slips on a gold bangle past each hand.

"Oi, look up." Kidd orders quietly. Lily feels obligated to listen to the seemly nice command.

"Never takes these off or I'll kill you, got it." He said loud enough for the noisy crews to hear.

The Kidd pirates howled and whistle at the order, Kidd flushed a little.

"What the fuck do you guys think you're doing just standing the fuck around get back to the fucking ship!" The man barked at his crew. Kidd mumbles 'god damn lazy sons of bitches' as he starts to head back to towards the grove where his ship is docked. Lily just stood there staring at the gold bands, seemingly in a stupor. Her gaze widened and face flushed as she finally figured out his hidden meaning. Snarling she marched over to the red head.

"Oi, Kiddo!" Kidd spun to face her, a glare firmly in place. He had no time to react as his bangles hit h\im hard in the nose with amazing precision.

"Never in a million years will I ever wear such ridicules, gaudy jewelry!" She yelled, turning on her heels and storming over back the giant roots she was supposed to be hiding in. Lily barely made it two feet from him before Kidd had a tight grip on her arm.

"You'll wear them whether or not you want to. You're mine and I won't have you running away or getting killed because of your stupidity." He snarled, throwing her over his shoulder once more and walking back the way he wanted. The red head frowned at the girl's quiet demeanor having thought she gave up on fighting him. With her lips pursed in a thin line, Lily lifted her knee and slammed it against his sternum. Kidd coughed and dropped her face first to the ground, as he fell to his knees with a hand on his chest. Lily quickly stood and threw a clenched fist, hitting him square in the nose.

Killer watched her reaction, unsure of how to handle the situation. Hearing his captain's laughter echo across the field not only surprised him but also confused him. From behind Killer, Venus smirked knowing full well how pissed her sister could get. If anyone had a temper on par with her own it was Lily. Law snickered not even trying to hide the fact he found Kidd getting his ass handed to him by a girl hilarious. With a snarl Venus and Killer glared at the dark haired man.

"What the fuck are you laughing about Trafalgar/Wannabe Doctor-chan?" Law frowned sending Venus a death glare, completely ignoring Killer.

"Kitten-ya, I am by no means a wannabe doctor." He said, nonchalantly.

"Coulda fooled me." She muttered with a smirk. His reaction was exactly what she was hoping for. Law was about to respond until Kidd's booming voice caught his attention again.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! PUT THE FUCKING BANGLES ON AND DON'T QUESTION YOUR CAPTAIN!" Lily was caught off guard by the last words to leave his dark painted clown lips. Before she could coherently form a witty comment to his forced authority, she was snatched up by the arms and tossed onto a hard object. The object wrapped its arms around her and started running. The shocked girl just screamed as they left the Heart Pirates behind.

She soon calmed down not bothering to give any more fight, the exhaustion from the day finally settling into her bones, making her feel older than she really was. Even against her internal screaming she slowly gave into the darkness of slumber.

_**Scene change**_

Lily groaned as she stirred, the feeling of someone watching her brought her mind out of her sleeping state, it felt like there were holes being burned through her body. Sitting up in something soft and warm, the area she awoke to was lit up by the afternoon light shining through the separated blood red curtains. _A bed? Didn't I want to go surfing early in the morning? Ugh. Did Venus turn my alarm off again?_. The girl looked around groggily, the room was covered with dark reds and blacks with a bit of mahogany furniture. Tools and scrap metal littered the floor along with a few articles of clothes, making it a bit messy but it had the feeling it was well lived in. _This isn't my room! _She quickly turned her head taking in more of the surroundings. A flash of bright red caught Lily's eye as she frantically tried to figure out where she was. Immediately jumping off of the bed to the other side and into a fighting stance, she faced the idiotic brute where he just sat with a cup of whiskey in his hand, watching her. He raised an invisible eyebrow at her posture.

"At least your boobs are bigger than your ass." He commented, likely because he can see her chest even with his baggy shirt covering her small form. Lily stared at him confused as she lowered her fists. She tilted her head making the sleep tousled hair move slightly. Her bright blue gaze shifted down to her attire, finally noticing the dark red shirt. The piece of clothing reached just barely passed her knees. Moving around she could still feel her original clothes under the baggy top and started to peel the piece of fabric away from her flesh.

"What did you do?" she asked, calmly. Kidd tilted his head, surprised that she didn't yell at him like he thought she would.

He stayed silent, choosing to take in her appearance, while he could. His amber eyes traveled up her body, she stood at maybe 5'5". He started with her feet. She was barefoot, toenails painted neon green. The green stuck out against her sun kissed skin as it glistened in the sunlight that could be seen through the cracked curtains. As his gaze followed up her legs to her thick thighs, which were covered by her tan board shorts. Her stomach was as flat as Long Ring Long Land, but he could clearly see the muscle that lay just beneath the skin.

Kidd lifted his glass, taking a sip of the amber liquor as his eyes gazed upwards following her hour glass shape. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he gawked at her chest, choking on his drink. He straightened his back, staring at the large round globes of flesh. The soft looking skin was covered by a rainbow stringed bikini, the colors were slighting obstructed by medium sized netting. The bathing suit top didn't fully cover like her old one did because he could see a bit of lighter skin peeking out of the edge. He gulped, unable to tear his eyes from her plump chest, until it was covered by more of her tan skin. Slender arms folded over the mountain of flesh causing him to raise his gaze to big piercing crystal blue eyes surrounded by thick black lashes. Her face contorted in a snarl, he noticed the pink semi-full lips pull back only to show straight white teeth. _'I wonder how her lips would feel'_ he caught himself thinking, quickly cutting off the thought as he continued to stare. The right side of her head was shaved showing off three piecing in her ear. The blonde short hair leads up the longer strands on the left. The colors change from vibrant red fading into orange followed by blonde once again, the colorful hair dropped back to down to right under the bust he was hypnotized by earlier. Kidd wasn't going to lie she was extremely attentive, though he would never say so out loud. _'If she was a whore and didn't have such a bad attitude I would definitely fuck her.' _Kidd smirked at his thought, placing his glass on the table beside his chair before standing up. He walked slowly towards her, gaze hungry with want.

_**POV change **(Lily)_

Lily started pulling the giant red shirt over her head, asking him 'What he did?' while she was out. Her attitude on the outside seemed as calm as the edges of the Grand Line, however her inner thoughts were anything but composed. Her mind thrashing and reeling like the sea kings that wait just below the surface of the waters. Once she had the shirt fully removed she tossed it to the floor to join the rest of the mess. The question she asked had remained unanswered, turning her gaze to his pale face. She notices his eyes drop to her feet and taking in her figure. She decides to use the time to observe her opponent as well.

She follows his lead and starts with the captains black boots, the leather shoes ended half way up his calfs. The top of his boots have red fringes on them. The pants are slightly baggy hanging from all the right places, they would be very flattering over his strong legs if they didn't have the ugly giraffe print covering them. His waist had a blue sash that seemed to wrap around his hips a couple of times, a weird belt sat over it. The belt buckle was round with a green ring on the outside and the inside was yellow. His arms hung between his spread legs with his elbow resting on his knees. One arm was covered with black fur but the other was bare, two gold bracelets hung from each wrist. The impressive part would be the chiseled chest, even with the slightest movement his skin look like water over marble, as it rippled over the expanse of muscle that lay just under the surface. The view was slightly hidden under a strap of black leather that held two weapons. A small dagger no bigger than his hand, the hilt of the blade was a dark purple color that somewhat matched his lipstick. It's sharp blade protected by a grey sheath. Below the dagger sat a brown, old styled Glock pistol with a metal barrel. Within the wood, there looked to be carvings etched into the frame work. Suddenly Kidd choked sitting up straighter, her eyes followed up his neck noticing his addams apple bob. His dark purple lips slightly parted showing surprisingly clean straight teeth. Lily noticed that he was staring and she trailed his gaze that was directed at her chest. She covered her bust by crossing her arms over them and snarled. Her eyes met his as she stared at his stunning amber eyes that were surrounded by a layer of black eyeliner. His gaze than fell a little and Lily choose to go back to checking him out, _'not checking him out, seizing my opponent up, yeah defiantly not checking him out.'_ Lily took in his sharp nose and it looked to have been broken a couple of times. Her gaze traveled up to his goggles. The frames were just as yellow as the spots on his pants, the bridge between the bordered lenses lay a piece of metal that would cover his nose if pulled over his eyes. The black strap keeping the goggles in place was striking against his bright red hair. The hair stuck up at weird angles and looked as if he purposefully styled it that way. Kidd shift a little and she noticed the coat move, the outside was a black colored fur with the inside being maroon. The collar the opened and contrasted against the gold spikes on his shoulders, even though he was sitting Lily could tell the coat went to at least his knees.

He put down his drink and stalked over to her, a weird gleam in his slightly darkening eyes. His movement causes her body to tense as he comes only inches from her. Lily can't quite place the look in his eyes but she doesn't have time to. As Kidd started to lift his hand, the door to his room opens and the man that carried her earlier walked in. She watched the look in his eyes dissipate at the sound of the door opening.

"Captain, dinners ready." The man tells the red head. Kidd growled, without turning his head to face his crew mate who had the audacity to enter his quarters without knocking or permission.

"Fucking knock before you enter, who the fuck gave you permission to enter my room Wire?" Kidd snapped, still facing Lily.

"No offence captain but I did knock you were just too focused on the girl." Wire said with a bored voice. Turning on his heels, Kidd ripped his gaze from the small form of the girl to glare at the doctor. While he didn't say anything he bumped shoulders with the other as he step out of his room, pausing shortly before he continued on to where Lily assumed was the kitchen.

_**POV change** (normal)_

As Kidd stepped out of his room he turned to Killer, who was stood just to right of his door,

"Make sure NO ONE goes in or out, I will send someone with food later." Kidd ordered quietly to his first mate. Killer slowly nodded his masked face and stood beside the door. Wire walked out of their captain's room closing the door shut behind him. Killer looked back at the now closed door. A shiver ranked up his spine, he had a bad feeling about the small girl in the room. Within the room, Lily fell back against the plush bed. She lifted her left arm, reaching for the air. Her blue eyes locked on to the black dragon that formed the first letter of her last name. Lily thought of her sister and how she must be feeling right now. _'Venus must be beside herself with worry. We've never been apart this long and if I'm not there to keep her in line who knows what she might do when she snaps.' _As she thought of her sister she noticed something sparkle on her wrists from the setting sun light seeping in. Her eyes widen as she recognized the gold bangle Kidd had previously tried to place on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Law: <strong>You really like to throw girls over your shoulder don't you Eustass-ya? -smirks-

**Kidd:** Of course. -laughs- It's the best way to carry a bitch. You wouldn't know you're not strong enough.

**Law: **Why you... -gets up and glares at Kidd-

**NSMforever:** -runs into Law- Sorry I'm late! There was a sale of meat and I really wanted to get some steak! -looks down at Law- Wait, why are you on the ground Law?

**Law:** -grumbles and stands up-

**NSMforever:** Welp, We don't own One Piece. Our God Oda-sama does.

**Blackfirefox987:** -shakes her head in the background-


	4. Can we calm the beast?

**A/N: If you spot the line of repeat message us cause we can't find the problem. **

* * *

><p><span>Previously:<span> "Sorry to scare you like that Lil, but we don't have time to talk right now. Lets meet up later, Kay?" Venus doesn't even give Lily time to reply as the other girl ran off to join what's left of the fight.

As Venus ran back to join the fight she saw one of the pirates that was sitting with her newest target, surrounded by marines. With a smirk she jumped into the air, back flipped over the guy's black and white hat. The marine's eyes widened as they saw her come up from behind the man. He didn't have time to react to anything because the next thing he knows, her foot connected with his face and he fell to the ground. Venus turned to black and white with a smile, her foot still digging into the marine's face. The pirate stepped back in shock, he didn't see her coming. Her black ears twitched as she heard other marines run towards them. She turned her head and just stared at them. The marines skid to a stop, questioning whether or not to attack the neko girl. Venus smiled brightly at them, flexing her claws as she met their gazes. The group looked from her smile to her hands then back to her smile before turning tail and running the opposite direction.

"H-hey wait! Don't leave yet! The fun just started!" She pouted, chasing after them. The pirate tilted his head at her.

"This reminds me of when a cat chases a mouse." He chuckled

"We're leaving!" Law yelled to his crew. Venus froze mid step allowing her toys to get away. She stared at the man with the fuzzy hat. Her eyes brightened as she remembered how much she wanted it. Venus skipped her way towards him as they were leaving. As they start running, her ears picked up Bepo talking to the giant man as they made their way to the ship.

"Are you new?"

The giant grunted his confirmation.

"Well, I'm of higher rank than you." Bepo replied, proudly. Venus couldn't help but chuckle at the bear. He was just too cute for his own good. Law looked over his shoulder, noticing that she had followed him. He sighed with relief, having almost forgotten he had bought her. As Law faced forward once again he caught a glimpse of the eyesore that was named the Kidd pirates in front of them.

Coming to a stop a couple feet away from them, Law looked directly at the giant bear- like man. Venus skidded to a stop as the crew froze, she notices a weirdly dressed man put something under the roots away from the battle that was soon to commence. She turned away from the man and looked at the tall bear-thing, noticing its' head turn towards the redhead. It ignored him and turned to look at Law, opening its mouth and shooting a beam of light at the doctor. Law dodged the attack, but barely made it out of the way. The beam headed straight for her, she crouched down and rolled to the side. It nicked Venus in her left shoulder. She bit her lip, trying not to scream in pain. Law spun to face her as she gripped the wound and fell to her knees. He caught sight of something red seeping up between her clawed fingers. His gaze hardened, he turned to black and white and sunglasses with a frown.

"Penguin and Shachi, get the neko off the battle field so she's out of the way!" He ordered them. The two of them looked at each other, then to the girl. Shachi began to walk towards her with Penguin following him while they looked for a safe place to hide her.

"Let's put her behind those rocks." Shachi said, pointing to a cluster of boulders. Penguin nodded, picking Venus up and holding her close to his chest. Venus frowned at him, not wanting to be carried. Her gaze locked onto the threat behind them and she buried her face in his shoulder. She wrapped her tail around his leg making Penguin look down at the shaking girl in his arms. Law watched as Penguin carried her away, glaring at his crewmate. His lips turned up in a snarl as he witnessed her tail wrap itself around him. With a low growl Law turned to the bear man and prepared to fight.

Once the trio was safely behind the boulders Penguin gently placed Venus down on the ground. The wound on her shoulder burned and as much as Penguin wanted to fix it up he couldn't, his captain needed him out there. Venus looked up at the two who were still standing with her instead of helping Law fight.

"Go, I'll be fine here." She rasped out with one eye closed. Shachi nodded, turned to leave and join the battle. Penguin hesitated, but slowly followed Shachi back. He kept looking over his shoulder several times to check on her. Something kept telling him that he needed to stay by her side. With a quick shake of his head he ran over to his captain and helped fight. Venus leaned her head back against the rock, panting. The fight had commenced without her much to her disappointment. Slowly, she shifted her body so that she could watch the battle but still be hidden from view.

She notices that both crews are having a hard time and is sad she can't be of use to them. As the fight goes on her vision starts to blur. The bear thing opens its mouth and shoots another beam towards the rocks. The blast from the explosion knocked her to the side. Venus hissed in pain, holding her shoulder tighter as she curled into a ball. She lifted her head to see the long blonde haired man jump up into the air before blacking out.

_**Scene change **_

Venus gains consciousness, sensing a presence next to her. Her eyes shot open and she swung her right arm out. A rough calloused hand grabs a hold of her wrist. Pain shoots through her at the sudden movement, causing her to bite her lip harshly again.

"Shit Kitten! Don't move!" the presence speaks up as a ripping sound echoed. Venus looked up as she recognized the voice, her body semi relaxing upon realizing that she wasn't in immediate danger. Penguin released her arm and gently grabbed her injured one. He wrapped the wound as best as he could with the fabric he tore from his white jumpsuit. Venus hissed in pain, glaring at him.

"Look, I'm sorry it hurts, but I have to stop the bleeding somehow." He spoke, meeting her glare with a frown. Venus looked around while he worked.

"Where's the girl that was with that clown guy?" Venus asked.

"I'm not really sure." Penguin replied not looking up from what he was doing.

She took in the destroyed rocks and scorched earth from where the light beam hit. Beyond that she saw the Fake Doctor standing next to Blondie while the Clown Face argued with him. Her gazed hardened as she spotted her sister walk out from the roots. Before Penguin was finished with her arm, Venus stood and stalked out from behind the rocks. She frowned, not liking the fact that the Clown Face had put Lily at risk. Penguin was quick to stop her by grabbing her hand.

"I wasn't done." Venus spun around and snarled at him. Penguin flinched back, releasing her arm again.

"I don't give a rat's ass about my arm at the moment." She hissed, storming over to Law as Kidd turned to her sister. She stood next to Fuzzy Hat with a raised brow, watching as Lily punched Kidd. Law chuckled causing Venus and Killer to glare at him.

"What the fuck are you laughing about Trafalgar/Wannabe Doctor-chan?" Law frowned sending Venus a death glare, completely ignoring Killer.

"Kitten-ya, I am by no means a wannabe doctor." He said, nonchalantly.

"Coulda fooled me." She muttered with a smirk. His reaction was exactly what she was hoping for. Law was about to respond until Kidd's booming voice caught his attention again. Venus smiled, knowing she won the argument as Law turned to face the Angry Clown. Penguin slid to a stop next her to, panting.

"What got you so angry?" Venus answered with a shrug as a mischievous grin settled on her face. She just had the greatest idea, but it would have to wait until her and Lily met up again. Law turned from the fighting couple to his prize.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing Venus by the right arm and dragging her to his ship. Penguin smiled softly at the girl as she tried to break free from his captain's grip. The rest of the crew followed close behind. Venus looked back at her sister as her scream echoed through the field, the sound of the other girl scream in horror made her struggle against Law even more. She tried to walk back towards Clown Face and Lily, but no matter how hard she tried Law didn't budge.

Law stopped in front of a yellow metal death trap. Venus tensed as she gazed at her new prison. Penguin stood behind her with Shachi and Bepo, watching as she just stared at the ship.

"Kitten-ya welcome to your new home." Law said, proudly. The neko shifted her gaze to him and hissed.

"Fuck no it's not!" She yelled at him. Shachi stepped up to the two of them and asked Law 'if she was the crew's whore.' Venus growled, clenching her right fist as her ears flattened and her tail swished aggressively, it was the only warning before she punched Shachi in his nose sending him flying. He lay, unconscious, ten feet away. Penguin ran to his friend as Venus stormed her way into the ship, her extra appendages still giving away her sour mood. Law smirked at the show, _'Interesting indeed.'_ He thinks as the metal door slammed shut.

_**Scene change**_

"Don't just stand there! Go find her." Law ordered still smirking. The twenty or so people scrambled to obey his order. His crew searched the entire ship, only giving up when it was time for dinner. While the others ate, the captain left the dining hall early, having lost his appetite. He walked through the semi-lit halls with a frown. _'How hard is it to find one little girl in a ship?' _He grumbled. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow move and he stopped. Law shifted his gaze to the light above him. A black tail swung back and forth as a panther lay curled up sound asleep. With a raised brow he poked the animal with his sword. Venus jumped up from the light and fell to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Ouch that really hurt." She whined rubbing her bottom. Venus didn't show it but her ass wasn't the thing the hurt, the fall jostled her shoulder. Law chuckled as he looked at the girl before him.

"Come with me Kitten-ya." He ordered as she stared at him. Venus frowned at him bossing her around.

"I don't like you telling me what to do, Doctor-chan." She spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. Law raised a slender black brow at her reply before ignoring her and walking away. Her blue eyes locked onto his hat and she quickly followed after him. Law zigzagged throughout the corridors. Following closely behind, Venus lost her bearings and she knew she would never be able to get back without some kind of help. _'Lily would be so much better at this...' _

They both arrived in front of a door. As Law pushed it open, she saw the white wall on the right side of the room lined with beds. Medical equipment lay everywhere all very organized in what looked like a doctor's room. _'This must be the infirmary.' _

"Go take a seat on one of the beds please Kitten-ya." Law said, walking over to the desk across from the beds. He started grabbing objects and a clipboard. Under his arm was a manila-colored folder. Venus grinned bounding over to the far bed in the farthest corner of the room. She flung herself onto the mattress, bouncing a bit before finally settling back against the pillow. The mattress wasn't the most comfortable one she had ever been on, but at least it wasn't extremely firm.

_**POV change** (Law)_

Law went to sit on the resting place next to the one beside the injured girl, trying to find a page to use in his notebook. The neko sat on the farthest bed looking around the room in curiosity. Her bare feet swung back and forth while she took in her surroundings, Venus' toenails were painted neon orange. The expanse of beautiful bronze skin stretched over thick muscles of her calves and thighs, the girl's skin really showed through her ripped black swim trunks. _'Looks like I'm going to have to get her a lot of clothes.' _Law thought grimly, he hated shopping if it wasn't for medical reasons. The captain's stare lifted upwards following the perfect curves of Venus' body, her midsection had even more tight skin that was extended over defined muscle and while they were noticeable it wasn't disgustingly so. His gaze would have reached her breast if a red mark against the tan skin didn't catch his eye. Looking at it closer, Law could tell it was a dragon, its body forming a 'C' on her right upper arm. Ignoring the ink that adored her flesh for now, he let his eyes drift back to the section of plump breast. _'They have to be at least a D-cup.'_ Law figured, but he couldn't quite tell with the dark blue bikini top covering the mounds of flesh and her slightly hunched posture. The doctor side of him kicked in once he seen the blood that caked her left side, reminding him of her injury from before. _'That's right she got hurt. How can I have been so stupid not to remember?'_ Law stopped staring and began to walk over to the girl. His movement caused her to focus on him and the sight caused his breath to hitch as he looked into his neko's eyes. With the beautiful contrast of the skin, her big piercing crystal blue orbs stared into his stormy grey ones. For a split second he was too stunned to do anything but look at the endless blues surrounded by long thick black lashes before him. The girl tilted her head cutely and it snapped him out of his trance.

"Let me see your arm Kitten-ya." Law ordered getting back into doctor mode. The adorable girl sitting in front of him only pouted and looked away.

"I don't have to listen to you." was the small girl's reply. The man's left eye twitched and he watched her dark black tail swish around a little more than it was before. With a sigh Law responded.

"I'm just going to fix you up Kitten-ya." She turned back to him, the black ears resting on top of the mess of hair perked up and he could see that the inside was a light pink. _'What a cute reaction.'_ Law chuckled, only to frown. Venus was pouting again but before he could ask what was wrong she spoke up.

"My name isn't Kitten-ya." The neko made a weird face at the name and Law only chuckled more, it gained him a cute glare.

"Well you never told me your name." this caused Venus to stick her tongue out at him, making his eye twitch again.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own first Wannabe Doctor-chan?" she responded in a sing song voice at his annoyance.

"I told you I'm not a wannabe." Law stated as he roughly grabbed her injured arm.

"OW! Fudge that hurt! Asshole." Venus tried to pull away from his grip but couldn't. The doctor started taking off his crewmembers now bloodied ripped sleeve, the wound had started to get infected from the long wait for treatment. _'Damn it's probably going to scar.' _Law thought bitterly. Once she realized she was going to have to deal with him treating her wound, she sat relatively still, only wiggling at the feeling of pain as he stitched her shoulder up. While finishing the stitches, Law began to observe her once again. He took notice if the piercing she had, two studs sat on the lobes of both her cat ears. Almost hidden by her pitch black hair that was cut into a cute A-line but the style is slightly messy. Her side bangs were colored blood red. While checking out her interesting hair, his gaze slid to her face and straight to her button nose and full pink lips. The bottom one looked as if it had been bitten so hard it broke skin, barely missing the spider bites that sat on the left corner. He grabbed her chin to lift her face, getting a better look at the mark. Once satisfied that it wasn't bad, he released her face only to notice the pink dusting her cheeks. With a smirk he told her she could leave. He turned around to write about his discovery in the file on her. With a grunt he sat in the rolling chair at his desk. Upon jotting down the notes he heard the girl behind him start to speak, "Ummmm. . .", Law looked up noticing she hadn't moved from the infirmary bed.

"How am I supposed to find my way back? Wannabe Doctor-chan, I hope you realize that I'll get lost in this yellow prison that you called my new home." Venus said, in a childish voice with a pout. Law almost chuckled until he caught her calling him a wannabe again.

"Will you STOP calling me that? Do you think those stitches are from a wannabe?" Venus smirked at the angry man before her.

"Yes, actually. They are." She responded smugly in a sarcastic tone. The doctor's hand twitched, ready to slice her open. _'Oh, how I wanna teach her lesson on respect.' _ He scowled.

"If you don't stop calling me that I'll leave you here to find your own way back." Law threatened, his gaze meeting hers. Venus stood slowly from the bed and made her way to the door. She just stared at it before turning to him with unshed tears in her eyes. His stormy eyes widened in surprise as her lip begun to tremble. He quickly stood from his chair, his note pad falling from his hand and dropping to the floor with a plop. She begun to sniffle and brought her small hands to her eyes. Law wasn't sure what to do as he watched the neko cry.

"Wait, Kitten-ya don't cry." he muttered as he stepped closer to her. She had lowered her head with her ears flat against her scalp, almost disappearing into her black hair. Her body shook with quiet sobs and he took a hold of her tiny hands. A dark pink fell over the girl's face at his close proximity, only to increase when her stomach growled loudly. The man laughed softly, while still holding the neko's hand. Law started dragging Venus out the door. As they once again walked through the maze of the sub.

_**POV change** (Venus)_

Her bare feet swung back and forth on the edge of the bed. While Venus sat on the mattress she took in the glass-front cabinetry that lined the whole area in front of her. They were packed tight with medicine bottles and jars filled with some kind of objects. Underneath the cabinets was a long table with several deep sinks. More storage areas sat beneath and the black haired girl assumed it was also filled to the brim. Everything was labeled, with what she didn't care. She catches his sudden movement but continues to look around. Law sat on the bed parallel to her and flipped to a new page in his note pad. He didn't start writing in it, choosing instead to watch her closely. He quickly stands from the position causing her to look at him with a slight tilt of her head. _'Why did he stop walking? Do I have something on my face?' _

"Let me see you arm Kitten-ya." Law ordered getting back into doctor mode. The girl sitting beside him only pouted and looked away. She wasn't sure whether should really trust this guy or not. He not only bought her but is now acting like he owns her.

"I don't have to listen to you." She watched as the man twitched and mentally smirked. However, her irritation showed by her tail swishing from side to side.

"I'm just going to fix you up Kitten-ya." She looked back at him, ears standing at attention. He chuckled causing the girl to pout. _'He's laughing at me. The asshole is laughing at me.' _His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but she quickly interrupted him.

"My name isn't Kitten-ya." She made a strange face at the name he gave her. _'Why does he add ya at the end? It just sounds freaky when he does.' _He laughed lowly at her again, Venus glared at him.

"Well you never told me your name." He replied and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him, internally laughing as his eye twitched yet again. _'Ha this is so much fun!' _

"Don't you know it's rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own first Wannabe Doctor-chan?" she responded in a sing song voice at his annoyance.

"I told you I'm not a wannabe." Law stated as he roughly grabbed her injured arm.

"OW! Fudge that hurt! Asshole." Venus tried to pull away from his grip but couldn't _'Damn he is strong'_. The doctor started taking off Penguin's now bloodied ripped sleeve_, 'God fucking damn it that hurts. Should have gotten this looked at earlier.'_ She screamed in her mind. Venus only moved when he was particularly hard. As she watched the doctor work, she took in his appearance. As he worked on her arm she stared at his face, taking in each detail. His skin was darker than hers. His stormy grey eyes surrounded by black from what seemed to be lack of sleep was solely focused on his work. His white fur hat had light brown spots speckled on the rim and above it only going half way up. The short blue-black hair barley stuck out of the man's incredible head wear, two gold hoops hung from each ear. _'They are so pretty, I wonder if he will let me wear them some time?'_ Following down his thick side burns and to his straight nose, his lips pulled in a tight line from concentration and a small patch of hair sat on his chin. _'I wonder if doctor-chan would look younger with that goatee shaved?' _Venus thought evilly.

Suddenly the neko's chin was grabbed and the man stared at her lips, bringing a blush to Venus's cheeks. _'He's not going to kiss me is he?'_ Law smirked as he dropped his hand. 'You can leave' he said as he turned going to the desk, _'Well shit, how I am going to get back?' _as the man grunted while sitting in a rolling chair and started writing something.

"Ummmm. . . ." the busy man turned to her ". . . how am I supposed to find my way back? Wannabe Doctor-chan, I hope you realize that I'll get lost in this yellow prison that you called my new home." Venus said, in a childish voice with a pout. Law looked amused for a split second then frowned.

"Will you STOP calling me that? Do you think those stitches are from a wannabe?" Venus smirked at the angry man before her.

"Yes, actually. They are." She responded smugly in a sarcastic tone. The doctor's hand twitched as he scowled.

"If you don't stop calling me that I'll leave you here to find your own way back." Law threatened, his gaze meeting hers. _'He's such a bastard.' _She thought as she stood and headed to the door they had come through earlier. _'I know what I can do! It works every time.'_ Venus then turned to face the man tears lying on eyelashes, she watched his eyes widen at her trembling lip. Law quickly stood dropping the papers that he was working on, and stumbled closer to her. As she began to sniffle and bring her hand up to cover her eyes, to make sure he couldn't see the look of glee in them, he stood there with worry in his eyes. _'I didn't think he would react so strongly to me crying, this is GREAT, but he looks so concerned. Oh fudge it, he is an ass.' _

"Wait, Kitten-ya don't cry." he muttered stepping closer to her. Venus flattened her ears the best she could to add to the effect, her body trembled with laughter. _'Hopefully he doesn't notice.'_ she thought worried what would happen if he found out, but when Law took her hand gently in his a blush covered the neko's face. Venus looked up, a little more blood came to her cheeks at the small distance they had. The only peaceful moment that would come between the two of them for a while was ruined by the rumbling of her stomach. The black haired girl's face erupted more but this time in embarrassment. Law chuckled at the sound and started taking Venus away from the infirmary.

Venus wasn't even trying to pay attention as they walked through the endless halls, she just watched the man in front of her. His shoes were black and shiny, the toes seemed to come to a point. His light blue jeans had the same patterned as his hat but the color was black, and the spots seemed to have a disarrayed style that spiraled up his long slender legs. The tight pants shaped the strong appendages and formed his butt perfectly. _'Wow, he has a nice ass'_. Too bad that it was kind of cover by the yellow and black hoodie he always wore. While the pull over jacket was slimming it hung too loose on his body to be very flattering but with the rolled up sleeves Venus could very well see the tattoos on his arms and hands.

Before Venus knew it they were standing in front of another door. As Law pushed it open and walked in all the neko could do was drool at the smell of food. Still following the man she looked around the area, all the men present were staring at them. _'I wonder what's wrong?' _The men were wearing the same beige suits that Penguin was, but all had different styled hats on._'OMG is this a hat convention?'_ She thought as Law led them to the table and sat down. Penguin asked as he came up to them.

"Hey captain you found Kitten! Why are you guys holding hands?" Both Venus and Law look down at their joined hands, blushing they pulled away quickly.

"I was making sure she wouldn't get lost as we came from the infirmary." the captain replied smoothly gaining his composure back. Venus coughed, looking away from the men's sharp stares her face growing bright with each passing second. Her gaze locked onto the table full of glorious edible objects and her stomach growled once more. She quickly started dishing up her plate, the embarrassment she previously felt dissipated while she stuffed her mouth like a squirrel. _'This is so good!' _She mentally moaned at the mouth watering taste. From across the table she noticed Law talking with Shachi and Bepo. As she gazed at his face she swallowed the food in her mouth before slowly taking another bite. The front of his yellow and black hoodie had a weird smiley face on it. The face matched the designs on the back of the crew's jumpsuits. On the yellow part of his jacket six indescribable black marks stuck out from a black ring. Within the ring sat three smaller circles that appeared to be eyes and a nose. Under that lay a slightly curved horizontal line with four vertical lines parallel to each other, reaching to the outer black ring. Venus looked at the mark, confused on what it was supposed to be.

"Kitten…" Venus frowned, turning to glare at Penguin who had taken the only empty seat to the left of her.

"My name's not kitten." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry." He lifted his hands up, hoping to show her that he surrendered. "My name's Penguin what's yours?" The man asked with a soft smile, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Venus Carter. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Penguin. Thank you for your help earlier." She said, shaking the extended hand.

"Why is it that you can tell Penguin your name but not me?" Venus almost fell off her chair, choking on the food still in her mouth. She hadn't heard Law even get up nor walk up behind her. She pounded on her chest to dislodge the food from her throat. Penguin quickly handed her a glass of water which she gladly took. After gulping the clear liquid down, she turned and glared at Law.

"I told you and I quote 'Don't you know it's rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own first Wannabe Doctor-chan?'" The neko hissed up at him while doing the quotation marks with her fingers. Law met her glare with one of his own before walking away from the two.

"Well that was weird." Penguin muttered, unsure as to why his captain didn't kill the girl like he would anyone else who disrespected him like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kidd:<strong> You really don't know how to handle a girl do you?

**NSMforever:** Says the man who got his ass handed to him by a girl. -smirks and crosses her arms over her bust-

**Law:** Exactly. -wraps his arm around her waist with his head on her shoulder-

**Blackfirefox987:** Yall should just get over your egos.

**Kidd:** What ego?

**NSMforever:** I wonder what would happen if I fucked with Kidd's gun? -thinks aloud-

**Law:** Now now you shouldn't touch a monkey's things little one.

**Luffy:** Did someone say meat!?

**NSMforver:** Where!?

**Blackfirefox987:** -hits the two in the back of the head- No! We don't own One Piece and thank you for the any favorites, follows and reviews.


End file.
